One in a million
by TitansBane
Summary: Percy Jackson is One in a million and when his mother dies at a very young age an unlikely goddess steps in and gives him new hope and life. PercyxArtemis story
1. Chapter 1 Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does **

" Run, Percy, run!" He heard his mom screech as she was being crushed under the weight of a Minotaur. Percy was only 4 years old but ran as fast as his little legs could carry him though the dark and what seemed like never-ending forest. Percy could hear the Minotaur right behind him as he desperately tried to run faster but his little legs just wouldn't agree. Then he tripped hitting his head on a stone as he screamed out in agonizing pain so high that even the Minotaur winced. Percy looked up at the Minotaur and almost smiled he had nothing left unless you count his abusive stepfather. Just then a 2 silver arrows pierced the Minotaur's heart and skull in an instant turning the shocked Minotaur into gold dust. As Percy looked up all he saw was two pairs of eyes one was silver and the other was ...

(line break)

" Why can't we find that damn Minotaur" seethed Artemis as she stamped her foot. Zoe gingerly laid her hand on Artemis's shoulder as a sudden bone chilling shriek was heard. Artemis and her hunters ran to the site where the shriek originated. Artemis Instantly spotted the Minotaur and put two arrows into it with deadly accuracy and speed. After the Minotaur vanished the hunters gathered around Percy who was unconscious at the shrugged picking Percy up and cradling him in her arms as all the hunters gasped.

"What I can hold a child if I want to even if it's a boy" Artemis snapped. "He is just a youngling after all I must speak with my Hestia" Artemis said as she snapped her fingers and teleported to Olympus's. Hestia knew that Artemis wanted to meet her at Olympus so she was waiting for her but was surprised when she had a child in her arms

" Artemis what are you doing with that child?" Hestia asked. "He was about to be killed by a Minotaur" Artemis said looking down at Percy snuggled in her arms. Percy suddenly starts to stir slowly opening his eyes to see Artemis holding him "who are you? who am I?" Percy asked. Hestia slowly gets up and walks over and touches his head to read his memories.

"All I can get is his name is Percy and ..." Hestia said with a shocked expression on her face "what!" Artemis says impatiently "H-he's a son of Poseidon" Hestia says in a hushed tone. Artemis stands there with a shocked expression. Percy suddenly asks Artemis " are you my mom?" Hestia chuckles at Artemis as she hands Percy to Hestia

"no Percy im your mother" Hestia says in a soothing tone. Artemis stand their shocked and said "Are you sure about this Poseidon will be mad if he finds out" " I know but he won't find out for a while" Hestia says in a calm manner "anyways you will be raising him"

"What did you just say" Artemis said with a shocked look along with the rest of the Hunters

"think about it Artemis a boy who would be raised by your qualifications he would be in your eyes the greatest man and if I am correct there is nothing that says a boy can't join the hunt" Heista said while cradling Percy.

Artemis tried to come back with a retort but her mind drew a blank "fine" Artemis said grudgingly as her hunters were about to complain but then Zoe stepped up.

"Think about it girls when he gets older he could be very useful having a son of Poseidon could be very useful like he could probably clean dishes super fast and help us go across bodies of water easily." The Hunters thought about it for and thought it was a good idea for the most part. "Alright we agree" Zoe said speaking on behalf of the other Hunters.

"Alright it's settled i'll drop Percy off tomorrow morning at your palace" Hestia said flashing out of the room with Percy.

**A/N Hope you liked the first chapter Remember to review and you will probably get faster updates **


	2. Chapter 2 Fated meeting

Chapter 2

**All right go to Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys how's it hanging? Know I haven't updated in forever but inspiration struck! With out further notice the second chapter of one in a million!**

(Three years later)

Percy P.O.V.

This day was as normal as any other day in the hunt wake up, train and do chores. Some may consider this boring but I loved every second of it. Just being with the hunters gave me a warmth that I couldn't describe.

"Percy come here real quick" I heard Artemis shout out. As I ran toward that general direction I noticed something… Zoë and Phoebe were missing were could they be I wondered as I ran. As I approached Artemis who was on the outskirts of the camp I slowed to a walk. Suddenly Zoë and Phoebe appeared toting buckets of water. Well crap I thought as I saw the water hurling towards me all I did was brace myself for the oncoming onslaught of cold water.

Zoë P.O.V.

We finally got Percy he has been avoiding our pranks for a few months now. I knew if we included Artemis it would work. Ironically without Percy we never would have been able to get Artemis to do something like this. Ever since Percy joined the hunt everyone has been happier and more lighthearted. Plus we get some good meals when Hestia visits which she does often to see Percy. Hestia visiting is also the reason why we can't prank Percy out of respect for Hestia.

Percy P.O.V.

"Alright you got me" I said with my hands up in defeat. I couldn't help but smile thinking about how I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

"Alright Percy now that that's over come with me" Artemis said with a smirk on her face. "Time to start today's training" Artemis said as we walked towards the wood. As we were walking I just prayed we wouldn't work at archery I was decent at everything else my favorite being the sword and shield. But I was atrocious with a bow and arrow. I mean Helen Keller could probably be more accurate than me! As we arrive I see targets set up. Well shoot.

Line Break

Artemis P.O.V

After today's session I think I'm done teaching Percy archery. I know he's a mortal but seriously we have to clear a 50ft radius when he practices just to be safe. He managed to injure one of our hunters. Know I have to call a meeting to see who takes her night watch post. As the gathering of hunters quite down I announce to them "Alright ladies we need someone to replace Katie because she forgot Percy was practicing" Some hunters look sympathetic as they have suffered the same fate others just chuckle at this. " Any volunteers to take her place?'

"I will" I hear Percy voice give him a stern look "what? I injured her I should take her place Percy said.

"Are you sure you are only 7" I ask him.

"I'll be fine there shouldn't be to much trouble we cleared most of them out already" Percy responds and I just sigh and nod my head.

(Night Watch)

Percy P.O.V.

Man night watches are boring. I mean they would be ten times worse if I didn't have a infinite supply of seaweed my favorite snack. As I sit there munching on seaweed I notice a small light in the distance. As I creep toward it through the underbrush I have to doge a bear trap we set. It would not have been fun having to gnaw of my leg. As I get close I see a small fire with 3 kids. 2 of them are sleeping one female with spiky black hair and the other male with blonde hair. The third kid was awake seeming to be on guard she had blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt that had faded words on it all I could make out was the words Wise.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I think night watches have to be my favorite thing right now. I know Thalia and Luke hate them but it's really the only time I get to think with the peace and quiet and only the sounds of crickets weaving a beautiful melody. So far I haven't encountered any troubles so far. Just then I here a rustling Of course I had to jinx it. "I see you so don't try anything tricky" as I shout that to my intruder I see a boy stand up with what seems to be a hunters cloak on, raising his hands above his head and his head down. "Show me your face boy" I command him. He slowly lifts his head until I can see his full face. My he has the most piercing sea green eyes with what seems to be a orange flame lightly laced throughout them. As I analyze him I see his face change to worry and a soft "sorry" came out of his lips. I looked at him quizzically when all of a sudden something covered my eyes. As I peeled the foreign object off of my eyes I was bewildered. He threw seaweed at me that was surely a new escape method. As I sat down and reflected on what just happened I realized I never got the boy's name. Well he threw seaweed at me so has to have seaweed on the brain quite a bit… I got it! Seaweed Brain.

Percy P.O.V.

And people say I'm not smart. I mean who else would have thought to throw seaweed to get away and that was close I might have been forced to reveal my name which now that I think about it I never got the blondes name. All I know is she had a t-shirt that said wise on it and curly blonde hair.. But she didn't look like a normal blonde she seemed to have a wiser aura to her. I have it! Wise girl.

**A/N Do we want this to be a Percy/Artemis or a Percabeth story? Maybe other? Send in suggestions and Have a great day!**

**QOTD: Song that gets stuck in your head way to much?**

**AOTD: We like to party by the Vengaboys **


End file.
